Misunderstood
by RaceGirl4148
Summary: Olivia realizes that she misunderstood Elliot when he said that they couldn't be partners anymore.
1. Finally Understanding

The characters aren't mine, they are the property of NBC

* * *

Olivia laid on her back in her bed staring at the ceiling. She had been back from her undercover assignment for two months now, but things were no where near where they were when she left. The biggest change she noticed was Elliot. He seemed angrier, yet scared at the same time. She knew that his divorce was taking a toll on him, especially when Kathy came to her trying to get him to sign the papers. She felt a little weight lifted off her shoulders when he told her he had signed the papers while they were sitting on his front stairs. She really didn't want to have that conversation with him.

Olivia thought about how things had been between her and Elliot since she got back. She took the assignment in the first place because she was hurt by Elliot's words. She thought that he didn't care anymore and didn't want to be partners, she left and gave him his wish. Since she's been back she's heard stories about his behavior and how angry he has been.

She thought back to the night they sat on his front steps. Olivia was caught a little off guard by Elliot's answer when she asked if they were ok. _'I just need space to disagree with you so I don't feel like it's going to cost me our partnership.'_ She still hadn't been able to really figure out what he had meant by that. Then it dawned on her, the last time they disagreed was about what happened in the warehouse with Gitano. Then she left. Olivia sat up in bed, suddenly feeling extremely guilty. When he said that they couldn't be partners anymore, it wasn't because he had a problem with the job, it was because they had gotten too close and their victims were suffering. He felt guilty about Ryan's death because he had chosen to run to Olivia instead of going after him. Then when she left, without even saying goodbye, he felt as though he had lost her. He had even told her that the job and her was all he had left.

She picked up her cellphone and called Elliot.

"Hello?" he answered as though she had woken him up.

"We need to talk."

"Are you ok?" he asked, suddenly worried that something had happened to her.

"I'm fine."

"Then what's up?"

"Can we meet somewhere?"

"It's 2AM, why don't you just come over."

"You sure?"

"It beats the diner full of drunks."

"I'll be over in a half hour."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye."

Olivia got up and dressed as quickly as she could.

Elliot got out of bed and started some coffee. He also started boiling some water because he knew Olivia was a tea drinker now. About 25 minutes later there was a knock at his door.

"Morning," he said as he answered the door.

"Morning."

He stepped aside so she could enter.

They walked over to the couch and sat down.

"So what's up?" he asked.

"I owe you an apology."

"For what?"

"The way I left."

"When?"

"For the undercover assignment."

"Why do you owe me an apology?"

"Because I never should have gone."

Elliot didn't say anything because he was unsure what would have been the right thing to say.

"I misunderstood what you meant when you said that we couldn't be partners anymore. I got scared and thought you wanted to get rid of me because I was interfering with your job."

"Olivia, that wasn't it at all."

"I realize that now. It was the hardest thing I've ever done to just leave you like that, but I wasn't about to let you hurt me. I didn't listen to what you said and I left you when you needed me the most."

Elliot didn't say anything, he just looked away.

"You told me that night that me and your job were the only things you had left, I thought you were picking the job over me."

"I was picking you over the job, that was the problem. A little boy died because I went to you instead of him."

"You don't know that for sure."

"I know it didn't help the scenario."

"Elliot, I can't tell you how sorry I am for leaving the way I did."

"Listen, I know you didn't leave in an effort to hurt me, you were protecting yourself."

"But I did hurt you in the process."

"But you came back."

"I missed you."

"Can you promise me one thing?"

"Anything."

"That you don't leave like you did ever again."

"That I can guarantee."

Elliot leaned forward and pulled Olivia into a hug.

* * *

A/N: I'm not sure if I'm going to continue or just make it a oneshot, what do you think? 


	2. Boston Bound

People seemed to like the story, so I'll continue!

* * *

Olivia had left Elliot's apartment feeling a lot better about things and their relationship. She was still a little mad at herself for leaving in the first place, but on the other hand she felt that maybe it was the best thing. She hated being away from him while she was gone and she now knew that he missed her.

_**3 Days Later**_

Olivia was walking into the precinct for work and she was actually in a good mood. She wasn't worried about her friendship or partnership with Elliot and they closed their latest case with little problem. She walked into the office and saw a cup of tea waiting for her, courtesy of Elliot. He was already sitting at his desk looking at a file.

"Morning," Olivia said.

"Morning," Elliot replied.

Olivia glanced at Munch and Fin and they were bickering about something, so she decided against interrupting.

"How was your weekend?" Elliot asked.

"Not bad, cleaned my apartment. How are your kids?"

"They're good. Maureen had to stay up at school, so I only had Kathleen, Dickie and Lizzie."

"That's good."

"You know-"

"Ok everyone, listen up" Cragen called as he walked out of his office.

All the detectives turned toward his direction.

"What's up Cap?" Elliot asked.

"You remember the case you guys worked last month with the woman who was raped and then set on fire?"

"Yeah, Kristina Jackson," Olivia answered.

"There have been similar cases in Philadelphia and Boston within the last month, Cragen said.

"How many?" Elliot asked

"Two in Philly and three in Boston."

"Do they have any leads?" Olivia asked.

"They are still trying to tie the victims together."

"Why do they think ours is related? We've only had one," Elliot asked.

"They are having a rough time with connections, they wanted to see if they could find anything out."

"That seems like a bit of a stretch, Cap," Elliot said.

"Especially considering we have a pretty good idea who killed Kristina, it was most likely a jealous boyfriend," Olivia said.

"I agree, but the chief wants it checked out. Munch and Fin you are going to Philly, Elliot and Olivia you are going to Boston," Cragen said.

"How long?" Munch asked.

"At least overnight. I want you guys to look at their cases carefully and see if anything relates. Don't just blow it off because it doesn't look like they're connected."

"When do we leave?" Elliot asked.

"As soon as you are packed," Cragen said as he handed Elliot and Fin folders with their information.

Munch opened his mouth to speak, but Cragen cut him off.

"This isn't up for discussion," he said as he walked back into his office.

"There is something else going on here," Munch said after Cragen was out of ear shot.

"For once, I agree with Munch," Olivia said. "We pretty much had our case closed and now all of the sudden she's part of a serial killers trail."

"We're positive it's Paul Hanley right?" Fin asked.

"All her friends say he was jealous and his alibi has a big hole in it during the time she was killed," Elliot said.

"We just can't find him," Olivia added.

"No one else seems to have the motive or opportunity to attack her," Elliot said.

"Maybe he's branching out, it started with Kristina," Fin said.

"We haven't talked to him, so we don't know his state of mind," Munch said.

"We didn't find anything in his apartment suspicious, we barely found anything about Kristina in there," Olivia said.

"I just don't understand why it's such a big deal that we have to go to Philly and Boston," Munch said.

"Something is just off with this whole thing," Olivia said.

"Why are you all still here?" Cragen yelled from his office door.

All four detectives grabbed their coats and walked out of the precinct.

"Something is just off," Olivia said to Elliot as they were driving to her apartment.

"We need to find Hanley."

"Where are we supposed to find him?"

"I don't know. How far back did we go with his history?"

"About 2 years."

"Did he have any ties to Boston or Philly?"

"None that I remember. Why?"

"If he was going to just go on a rampage, why Philly and Boston? Why not closer to home or small towns. They aren't exactly the closest places."

"Maybe ex-girlfriends?"

"The he would have to have ties to the cities."

"We only went back 2 years."

"I guess it's something we'll have to look at once we get to Boston."

Elliot and Olivia went to Olivia's apartment first so she could pack. After she had her bag, they left and headed to Elliot's so he could pack.

"This is it," Elliot said as they pulled up in front of Boston Police Headquarters.

Elliot parked and they walked into the building.

"We are looking for Detective Plenton," Olivia said to the officer at the desk.

"You are?"

"Detectives Benson and Stabler from Manhattan SVU."

"Detectives, they are expecting you," the officer said as he picked up the phone.

Several minutes later a young, dark-haired man walked out the door and towards Elliot and Olivia.

"I'm Detective Dave Plenton, we appreciate your help on these cases," he greeted them.

"Olivia Benson and my partner Elliot Stabler."

"We have everything in our evidence room," Plenton said as he turned to lead Olivia and Elliot upstairs.

"Detective, we are curious as to what makes you think our case is related to yours," Elliot said as they reached the evidence room.

"Please call me Dave. And we have not been able to find any type of connection between our victims and we heard about your case and the ones in Philadelphia and figured we could use any help that we could get."

"We pretty much have our case closed, it's just a matter of finding the scum bag. He's disappeared on us," Elliot said.

"What are the circumstances of your case?" Plenton asked.

"Long story short boyfriend finds out girlfriend is cheating and freaks," Olivia said.

"And you're positive it's him?"

"Pretty much, his alibi has a window of opportunity, all her friends say he had anger issues. We have hairs that we found on her body that match stuff from his apartment and pictures of her and her new boyfriend in his apartment."

"Sounds pretty open and shut," Plenton said.

"We think so, we just don't know where to find him," Elliot said.

"So we're a little confused as to why we're here," Olivia said.

"Who is your perp?" Plenton asked.

"Paul Hanley."

"That name hasn't come up in any of our work," Plenton said.

"Our vic is Kristina Jackson, that name come up?" Olivia asked.

"Not in our cases."

"I'll be right back," Elliot said.

Elliot walked out into the hallway and called Cragen. He was getting more and more frustrated about having to be in Boston.

"Cragen," he answered the phone.

"Cap, it's Elliot."

"How's it going?"

"We've got nothing. The names don't mean anything to this guy and they seem to be grasping at straws. They don't even have a link between their victims and they are trying to bring in more."

Cragen didn't respond right away.

"Cap, I really think we are wasting our time up here. If there was a link between Hanley and Boston, things would be different."

"Why don't you and Olivia just go to the hotel, get some sleep and take a look at their evidence in the morning."

"Is their something you aren't telling us about this case?"

"The Boston and New York chiefs are friends and they haven't been able to put anything together with their cases."

"So we're taking our time to clean up their messes?" Elliot said, getting angrier.

"Elliot, I didn't ask for the assignment."

"What about cases in New York, we can't be cleaning everything up."

"Just try to help them out."

"What does Philly have to do with it if it's the Boston and New York chiefs who are friends?"

"Philly and Boston are probably linked."

"Captain, I don't like this at all."

"Get some sleep and look at the evidence in the morning Elliot."

"Will do."

Elliot hung up the phone and walked back into the evidence room, slamming the door as he entered.

Olivia could tell that he was pissed.

"Who was on the phone?" Olivia asked.

"Cragen," was Elliot's only response.

Olivia figured it was about the reason they were in Boston and since Elliot was angry, she knew it wasn't anything good.

"It's been a long day for us, so we're going to head to the hotel so we can come back in the morning and start fresh," Elliot said.

"That sounds like a good idea," Plenton said.

"Have a good night," Olivia said as she turned and followed Elliot out the door.

They walked to the car in silence before Olivia felt it was safe to inquire as to what Cragen had to say.

"We're cleaning up their mess," Elliot said before Olivia could ask.

"What?"

"The chiefs are friends and Boston is stuck with their case, so the chief sent us up there to help out."

"So there really is no connection?"

"Doesn't look that way, Cragen said it's probably Philly and Boston that are related, but they aren't able to figure it out on their own so we have to babysit them."

"What about our cases?"

"Cragen said he didn't ask for the assignment, so I'm assuming it was an order. He doesn't seem all that happy about it either."

"I'm not solving their case for them."

"Me either."

They rode in silence for the ten minutes it took them to get to the hotel. Olivia waited in the car while Elliot checked in at the front desk.

Twenty minutes later they were in their room and had their bags in from the car.

"You want to watch a movie?" Olivia asked. "It'll give us something else to think about instead of being angry."

"As long as it has nothing to do with law enforcement."

"I'll let you pick."

"Lucky me."

"I'm just going to go change first."

Olivia grabbed her bag and went into the bathroom. Elliot figured he would change while Olivia was in the bathroom. By the time she came out he was changed and flipping through the movie choices on the television.

"Anything good yet?" she asked.

"Nothing really."

"There has to be something."

"I was thinking maybe we could talk instead."

"Everything ok?"


	3. More Truths

_**A/N: I'm glad you all like the story. I have several ideas floating around in my head as far as where to take the story, so bear with me. I may need a short chapter or two to move things along. Thanks for all the reviews!**_

* * *

"Everything is fine," Elliot said.

"Then what's up?" Olivia asked as she sat down on the bed next to him.

"I'm going to be honest with you."

"Elliott, you can tell me, what's going on?"

"Dani and I kissed."

Elliot felt like he needed to be honest with Olivia, for a reason he wasn't sure about.

"I know," Olivia said softly.

Elliot's head snapped toward her direction, "how did you know?"

"The same way you knew I had slept with Cassidy."

"I could tell by the way you were with Cassidy, you never saw me with Dani."

"I guess it's my turn for the honesty thing, the day I showed up saying Cragen called me, wasn't my first day back."

"When did you get back?"

"A few days before. I had come in to talk to Cragen and tell him I wanted to come back, but then I saw you with Dani. You looked comfortable and I was afraid I had been replaced. I told Cragen I needed some more time and not to tell you I was there."

"Trust me Liv, Dani was never even close to replacing you. No one could replace you."

"I told you, I was scared."

"I'm sorry you had to see that."

"So are you still seeing her?"

"We never started seeing each other, we went out for a drink one night and ended up kissing in the parking lot, that's all that happened."

"You don't have to defend yourself to me."

"I don't want you to be mad."

"I'm not mad, I want you to be happy."

"Dani doesn't make me happy and she never did, I was lonely and she was there, it just happened."

"You were lonely because of me."

"Olivia, listen to me, I was never once mad at you for leaving, I was mad at myself. I handled the entire situation wrong."

"But I just ran, I didn't give you a chance."

"You were protecting yourself."

"I should have stayed and listened to my heart that was telling me to fight for you, but I listened to my head."

"The important thing is that you came back."

"Those couple of months without you were hell."

"It wasn't a picnic over here either."

"I heard someone developed a little anger issue."

"I was mad at myself for ruining the one good thing I had in my life."

"What was that?"

Elliot gave her a questioning look, "you have to ask?"

Olivia just smiled.

"My marriage was in shambles, I hardly got to see my kids, you were keeping me sane and then you were gone. I had lost everything that mattered to me."

"Isn't there a saying something like "absence makes the heart grow fonder." Kind of works like you don't know what you have until it's gone."

"I knew what we had, or have, Liv, I just never realized how much I relied on you until you weren't there."

"Elliot, you are all that I have. I don't have a family, even one with problems like yours. I was glad I got to pretend to be someone else while I was undercover, I didn't have to focus on the life of Olivia Benson, although it was always on my mind."

Elliot moved closer to her on the bed and put his arms around her, pulling her tightly into a hug.

"I love you, Olivia," Elliot whispered in her ear.

* * *

_**There are more chapters in the works, keep the reviews coming!**_


	4. Just Friends

Olivia pulled back from Elliot and gave him a confused look.

"Elliot," she said.

"Listen, I'm not trying to scare you aware, I'm just being honest. I'm not trying to force you into anything."

"Elliot, I can't do this," Olivia said as she got up from the bed.

"Why not?"

"What about us?"

"What do you mean?"

"We just put our friendship back together, I don't want to risk it again."

"I'm not trying to pressure you Olivia," Elliot said as he walked to where Olivia was standing.

"You just changed everything."

"You know I care about you."

"I know and I care about you, but being friends and being a couple are two different things."

"How so?"

"What happens if we don't work out as a couple?"

"Why wouldn't we work out?"

"Who knows Elliot, people are in love and get married and then end up getting divorced. There are no guarantees."

Olivia walked away from Elliot and went to sit back on the bed.

"I thought being honest would be the best thing," Elliot said.

"I feel like I'm disappointing you."

"How are you disappointing me?"

"By being scared."

"Liv, I know you're history with relationships and I understand that you are cautious and there is nothing wrong with that. I am going to be in your life in some capacity, if you want me as a friend, then I'll be a friend, if you want me as something more, I can do that too."

Olivia looked at Elliot as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"It's your call," he whispered as he wiped her tear away with his thumb.

"I can't lose you," she said as she tried to keep more tears from escaping.

"You won't, you don't have to worry about it," Elliot said as he put his arms around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug.

They sat in silence for several minutes, Elliot knew that Olivia was thinking and he wanted to give her time to process everything.

"I don't know what I want," Olivia finally said.

"You don't have to answer me tonight, I'm not going anywhere."

"Can we just get some sleep then?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Elliot moved to get up from the bed and move to the other one, but Olivia grabbed his arm.

"We can share," she said.

"Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't want to."

Elliot sat back down as Olivia moved closer to the other side of the bed so Elliot had room. Elliot got under the covers and laid down on his back. Olivia also got under the covers and rested her head on his shoulder. Elliot placed a light kiss on the top of Olivia's head and they both fell asleep quickly.

_**The Next Morning**_

_**Boston PD Headquarters**_

"Detectives, its nice to see you again," Dave Plenton greeted them.

"Morning," Elliot said.

Even after the nice talk and evening he and Olivia had, walking through the doors to the Boston PD just pissed Elliot off.

"Where would you like to start?" Dave asked.

"What have you figured out?" Olivia asked.

"Vic number one is Amanda Serena age 19 college student at Boston College, attacked on Lincoln St. on her way to work, second one is Justine Collins age 26, secretary at a law firm, attacked on her way to the parking garage across the street from the firm, vic three is Laura Somerville age 22, waitress at Roma Italia on Broad St., attacked on her way home on Broad St."

"Ok, what about connections between them?" Olivia asked.

"Laura was a student at Boston College, but dropped out because she got pregnant. Justine Collins moved her two years ago from Texas."

"What about gyms, grocery stores or things like that?"

"We don't have that information."

"What do you mean "you don't have that information"?" Elliot asked.

"I didn't think about things like that."

"You have three homicides you think are related and you didn't think to ask about the victims daily activities?"

"I've never worked a case like this."

"Who have you been working this with?"

"Solo, we're a little stretched out when it comes to detective resources."

"I'll say."

"You're going to need to reinterview friends and family to find out if they have any common stops or connections," Olivia said.

"Do we each want to take one person and interview the friends?" Dave suggested.

"With all do respect, we're here to help you out, not solve your case for you. We have cases back in New York we need to solve," Olivia said.

"I'm sorry, you're right. Any other tips you could give me?"

"If you think yours are related to Philadelphia, maybe you guys need to share information, instead of pulling in middle men," Elliot said.

"That's all we can give you since you have no information to direct you in a particular direction," Olivia added.

"I appreciate your help detectives."

Olivia and Elliot just turned and walked out of the room. They headed back to the hotel so they could pack their things and head back to New York. They decided against calling Cragen because he might tell them to stay and they weren't about to do anything else for their case.

"I've been thinking," Olivia said to Elliot after about a half hour of driving in a comfortable silence.

"About?"

"What we talked about last night."

"And what are your thoughts?"

"I feel like I should be saying yes, but I just can't shake my fear."

"You don't have to do anything Liv. I was honest with you because I wanted to be, I had no ulterior motives. I won't be disappointed if you decide you don't want to be anything more than friends because it's what you want."

"You really mean that?"

"I wouldn't say it unless I did."

"I've just never thought about us as anything other than friends because you were married. I don't want to risk what we have right now."

"Then we'll just be friends."

"You'll be the first to know if I change my mind."

"I would hope so."

They both smiled and went back to riding in a comfortable silence.

* * *

_**I appreciate all the review, I'm glad you like the story! I love the reviews, they keep me going!**_


	5. The Green Monster

_**I really appreciate all the reviews! I didn't want my story to be the same as a lot of other ones where they declare their love and get together, I wanted to explore a different aspect. But don't worry, things are still coming….**_

* * *

"They didn't have any of that information?" Cragen asked as Elliot and Olivia sat in his office.

"For a department like Boston they weren't very clued in," Elliot said.

"Like I said, it wasn't my idea," Cragen said.

"How are Munch and Fin making out in Philadelphia?" Olivia asked.

"They are helping them follow up on a couple of leads. Seems like they actually had half a clue," Cragen said.

"Why did we really have to get in the middle of these investigations?" Elliot asked.

"All I know is that it was an order from the chief. There must be some kind of vested interest in it. I really wish I knew myself," Cragen said.

"I feel sorry for Boston," Olivia said.

"Did Fin and Munch find a Boston connection with their cases?" Olivia asked.

"They didn't mention it."

"I don't like being sent out to do other people's work at all," Elliot said.

Cragen's phone rang and he answered.

"Thank you," he said as he hung up. "We'll you don't have to worry about anyone else's mess, just our own."

"What's up?" Olivia asked.

"Rape victim at St. Peter's ER."

"She stable?" Olivia asked.

"Conscious, but took a good beating."

"We're on our way," Elliot said as he and Olivia got up and walked out of the office.

_**St. Peter's ER**_

"I'm Detective Benson and this is Detective Stabler, we're here about the rape victim," Olivia said to the nurse at the desk.

"She's in room 10, the doctor should be in there now," the nurse replied.

"Thank you."

They walked down the hall until they located room 10.

"Detectives Benson and Stabler," Olivia introduced as they walked into the room.

"Can I speak to you outside, detectives," a man who they assumed to be the doctor said.

"I'm Doctor Wheeler," the man introduced himself once they were in the hallway.

"How is she?" Olivia asked.

"She has several contusions on her face and back and several other lacerations on her arms and face," Dr. Wheeler explained.

"Rape kit?"

"She's refusing. I was hoping you could talk to her."

"We'll do our best."

"I'll be back in a few minutes."

The doctor walked down the hall and Olivia and Elliot walked back into the room.

"I'm Detective Benson and this is my partner Detective Stabler, we're from the Special Victims Unit. What's your name?" Olivia asked.

"Renee Holly."

"Renee, what happened tonight?" Olivia asked.

Renee gave a timid look to Elliot, which he took as a clue to leave the room. Sometimes the female victims didn't feel comfortable talking about what happened to them in front of Elliot. He understood that and had all the faith that Olivia would convince Renee to have the rape kit done.

"I couldn't talk in front of him," Renee said.

"We understand and it's perfectly ok, you can talk to me."

"I'm just scared."

"You have every right to be scared, we just want to find the man that did this to you and put him in jail."

Renee bowed her head and several tears escaped from her eyes and ran down her cheeks.

"Do you know who attacked you Renee?"

Renee didn't answer again.

"Where were you tonight?"

"I went to a friends bachelorette party."

"Where was the party?"

"Club 75."

"What's the last thing that you remember?"

"Some guy came over to me and handed me a beer."

"Had you been drinking anything before that?"

"Yeah, he said he saw me before with a beer, so he knew what I liked."

"Did you know him?"

"No, I didn't recognize him at all."

"So the last thing you remember is him handing you a drink?"

"We went and danced for a little while, that's all I remember."

"What's the next thing you remember?"

"My friend shaking me in the bathroom screaming for me to wake up."

"Were you in the bathroom at the club?"

"Yeah, laying on the floor in a stall."

"Renee, in order for us to have a solid case on the guy who did this to you, we're going to need your consent to do a rape kit."

"What does that mean?"

"The doctors take a couple of swab samples in an attempt to find any semen that may have been left."

"Oh god, what if I get pregnant?"

"They will give you pills that will prevent an pregnancy from occurring."

"Does it hurt?"

"It may be uncomfortable."

"What happens if I don't?"

"It's going to be extremely difficult for us to prosecute anyone for your attack, especially since you can't identify your attacker."

"I could if I saw him again."

"The problem is that you blacked out, we have no way to prove it was definitely him without the rape kit."

"Will you stay with me?"

"Of course. I just have to go get the doctor."

Olivia walked out into the hallway and found Elliot talking to one of the nurses. For a split second she felt a twinge of jealousy come over her. It was obvious that the nurse was flirting with Elliot, but he seemed less than interested. That made Olivia smile to herself. Why was she jealous? All she had to do was say yes and that man before her would be hers. She pushed her thoughts aside for the time being and focused back on their victim, Renee.

"Did she agree?" Elliot asked when he saw Olivia walking up to him.

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"She was drugged and attacked in the bathroom at a club."

"She see who attacked her?"

"She blacked out."

"So DNA is really our only link."

"At this point."

The doctor walked back around the corner and Olivia told him that Renee had agreed to the rape kit. Olivia stayed with Renee while it was completed and explained what would be happening. After she was released Elliot and Olivia took Renee to the station so they could get a formal statement from her.

After the statement was complete, they drove Renee to her parent's house in New Jersey. She wanted to go there and get away from the city.

On the way back from New Jersey, Olivia was quiet.

"What's eating you?" Elliot asked.

"What?" Olivia jumped, coming back into reality from whatever daydream she was in.

"What's on your mind, you're obviously thinking about something."

"It's nothing."

Elliot knew better than to push with Olivia, she would talk when she wanted to. The remainder of the ride back to the station was silent.

Elliot and Olivia finished up a little housekeeper paperwork and decided to call it a night.

"You want to grab a drink?" Elliot asked.

"A drink actually sounds very good right about now."

Elliot drove a couple miles to a bar they would go to when they wanted some down time. It wasn't a "cop" bar, so they would be able to just sit and relax.

They walked in and found a table in the back corner. They both ordered beers when the waiter came over.

"So, care to talk now?" Elliot asked once the waiter had left.

"About what?"

"About whatever has been on your mind since we left the hospital."

"It's nothing."

"Liv, nothing doesn't shut you up and put this look of intense thought on your face."

She just looked up at Elliot, almost in disbelief that he could read her so well. Although, it shouldn't shock her, they can read each other's expressions expertly.

"I just want to help you," Elliot said.

Olivia was still silent, but this time she was trying to formulate her words. Elliot knew she was thinking about what to say.

"I realized something today," Olivia started.

"What?"

"That I'm an idiot."

"Why do you say that?"

"When I came out of Renee's room and saw you talking to the nurse at the desk, I got a little jealous."

"I was just talking."

"I know. I have you, a man who cares about me and listens to me, say that you want to be with me. I'm scared of losing our friendship, but I realized today that I'm afraid of losing you to another woman."

"Liv-."

"Let me finish, I can't expect you to wait around for me to finally get over being afraid."

"But I would."

"But you shouldn't have to."

"Liv, what are you saying?"

* * *

_**Review and a new chapter will soon appear!!!**_


	6. Confession

**_Had to leave the cliff hanger ! Again thanks for all the reviews. Onto the story…._**

"I'm saying I'm scared, but I think the benefits outweigh the risks," Olivia said.

"I'm not looking to rush you Liv."

"I know you aren't El and that's why I'm willing to take the chance."

"So you're saying yes?" Elliot questioned, just so he could be sure he was understanding her correctly.

Olivia paused for a moment and then looked Elliot in the eye.

"I want to be with you Elliot."

"Can you make me one promise?"

"What's that?"

"If you feel uncomfortable or like we're moving too fast, you'll say something."

"I promise I'll try."

Elliott took Olivia's hand in his and rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb.

They sat in silence for several moments.

"You were right," Olivia said.

"About what?"

"When you said being honest was the best thing."

"I don't want there to be any more doubt between us."

"Me either."

"You want me to take you home?" Elliot asked as Olivia finished her beer.

"Sure."

Elliot threw some money on the table and they walked out. The drive to Olivia's apartment was silent. Elliot parked the car and the both got out of the car. Olivia gave Elliot a questioning look as he walked around the front of the car.

"I was going to walk you up," Elliot said answering Olivia's look.

Olivia's response was a smile. Elliot placed his hand on the small of her back and they walked up the stairs to the door.

"Thank you," Olivia said as they reached the door to her apartment.

"Not a problem."

"Good night."

"I'll see you in the morning."

Elliot turned to walk down the hall toward the elevator.

"El," Olivia called after he took several steps.

He turned around and walked back to Olivia.

Olivia leaned forward and kissed Elliot.

When they broke the kiss, Elliot had a look of disbelief on his face.

"You want to come in?" Olivia asked as she turned around and unlocked her door.

"Sure."

They walked inside and Elliot closed the door after he entered the apartment.

"You want something to drink?" Olivia asked.

"I'm fine."

Olivia went and sat down on the couch. Elliot walked over, but didn't sit down.

"You going to sit down?" Olivia asked.

Elliot sat down on the couch.

"Something wrong?" Olivia asked.

"I'm just a little surprised, this is almost a 180 from a couple hours ago."

"I thought that's what you wanted."

"Liv, what I want is for you to be comfortable."

"I'm comfortable with you."

"I'm glad," Elliot said as he put his arm around Olivia's shoulders.

Olivia turned on the television and flipped through a couple of channels.

"Any preference?" Olivia asked.

"Whatever you want," Elliot said with a smile.

Elliot didn't know what it was, but Olivia looked more beautiful as she rested her head on his shoulder. He was concerned about how she initially reacted when he told her that he loved her, but he felt that was the only thing he could do. He lost her once and he wanted to make sure she knew how he felt about her. He couldn't have been happier when she said that she wanted to be with him, but then she was very quiet. He was worried that she said yes because she was scared of losing him, but a lot of his doubt was erased when she kissed him. He wants nothing more than to have her in his arms and right now that looks like that's what he would get.

Olivia wasn't paying attention to whatever was on the television, she was lost in her own thoughts. It felt so right being on her couch, lying in Elliot's arms. She believed that she made the right decision when she agreed to try a relationship with Elliot.

The ringing of a cell phone brought Olivia out of her dream and woke her up. She quickly realized she was on her couch, with Elliot. The phone also woke Elliot up, it had been his phone ringing and he pulled it from his pocket and answered it.

"I believe you have the wrong number," Elliot said to the caller and then hung up the phone.

"Who were you today?" Olivia asked, joking about the wrong number.

"Sarah."

"And you sound just like her."

"Apparently you aren't the only one."

Elliot glanced at his watch and saw that it was 3:30AM.

"I should probably head home," Elliot said.

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I like being here with you."

"Then don't go."

"You don't have to ask me twice."

Elliot leaned his head down and kissed Olivia.

"I could get used to that," she said.

"I hope you do."

"I'm going to go change," Olivia said as she stood up from the couch.

She walked to her bedroom and pulled out a pair of pajama pants and tank top. She changed and walked back down the hall toward the living room.

"You care to join me?" Olivia asked from the doorway.

"Are you sure?"

"I can guarantee my bed is much more comfortable than that couch."

"Can't argue with you there," Elliot said as he rose from the couch.

Olivia took his hand and led him into her bedroom. Elliot stopped her once they entered the bedroom and turned her to face him.

"I'm glad you decided to say yes," Elliot said as he kissed her again.

"I feel like this weight is lifted off my shoulders now. I know I made the right choice."

"I do too."

Olivia walked around to the far side of the bed. Elliot took off his button down shirt, leaving his white undershirt on. He also took off his pants, leaving his boxers on. He crawled into bed next to Olivia who had already gotten under the covers. They both lay on their sides facing each other.

"You're beautiful you know," Elliot said.

"You're not so bad yourself," Olivia said with a smile.

Elliot smiled and tucked a small piece of Olivia's hair behind her ear.

"I love you," Elliot said.

Elliot saw the look in Olivia's eyes change from amusement to fear.

"I don't expect you to say anything, I just want you to know that."

The expression in Olivia's eyes soften and she again thought about how wonderful the man laying beside her was. She moved closer to him and rested her head on his chest.

"Good night," she said.

"Good night," he said as he placed a light kiss on the top of her forehead.

_**Any thoughts? Did you like this chapter? I kept going back and forth with a couple scenarios, but finally decided on this one.**_


	7. Renee

I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I toyed with that chapter for a while.

nicole812us-- I'm glad, I was worried about it seeming forced or too reluctant on Olivia's part.

spacemonkey1129-- Don't worry, their time will come!

* * *

Olivia woke up in the morning in Elliot's arms and smiled. He was still sleeping and she just layed there and watched him sleep. She felt more and more comfortable with everything as the evening went on and now waking up in his arms, she knew she had made the right decision. At the same time, she still had her reservations in the back of her mind, but every time she got nervous, Elliot eased her fears and made her feel comfortable again.

"Morning," Elliot said, making Olivia jump because she thought he was still asleep.

"I thought you were sleeping."

"I woke up about a half hour ago and was just watching you, then I saw you woke up."

Olivia smiled, blushing slightly.

"How'd you sleep?" Elliot asked.

"Perfect."

"I'm glad, me too."

Olivia cuddled herself closer to Elliot and he tightened his arms around her.

They layed in silence for several minutes.

"Can I tell you something?" Olivia said.

"Of course, what's up?"

"I'm glad you stayed last night."

"I'm glad you asked me to stay."

A cell phone started ringing and both Elliot and Olivia reached for their phones.

"Hello," Olivia said after discovering it was her phone ringing.

Olivia sat up in bed and Elliot could tell that the phone call was serious.

"We'll be right there."

"What's up?" Elliot asked after Olivia hung up the phone.

"Renee Holly killed herself."

Both Olivia and Elliot got up and dressed as quick as they could. Elliot drove to Renee's house where she was found by her boyfriend.

"What happened?" Olivia asked one of the uniformed officers standing outside the house.

"I'm not sure, CSU is inside," the officer replied.

Elliot and Olivia went inside and found the head CSU tech.

"Morning detectives," he greeted them.

"What happened?" Elliot asked.

"Boyfriend found her lying in the tub wrists slit."

"A note?"

"Haven't found it yet."

"How long has she been there?" Olivia asked.

"I'd say she's been dead no more than 2 hours, there are hardly any signs of lividity yet. Boyfriends in the living room if you want to talk to him, names Steve."

"Thanks."

Olivia walked out and Elliot followed. They saw a man who appeared to be in late 20's sitting on a couch with a uniformed officer standing near him.

"Steve," Olivia called as they walked up. "I'm Detective Benson and this is my partner Detective Stabler."

"I can't believe she did this," Steve said.

"When was the last time you saw her?" Elliot asked.

"The night before last, we went to dinner. I tried calling her last night and she didn't answer, but I figured she just got caught up at work."

"What did she do?" Olivia asked.

"She worked at an ad agency in Manhattan."

"Did she stay late a lot?"

"Every once in a while, especially when a deadline was approaching."

"So the last time you talked to her was two nights ago?"

"Yeah."

"Steve, I hate for you to have to find out like this, but Renee was raped last night."

"Raped?"

"She was drugged at a club and attacked in the bathroom."

"How do you know?"

"We met her at the hospital last night."

"What? Why didn't she call me?"

"Steve, we work with these kinds of cases all the time and the victims are usually embarrassed or ashamed about what happened."

"She knew she could tell me anything."

"I highly doubt her not calling you had anything to do with you."

"So she killed herself because she was raped?"

"We're not sure, we haven't found a note yet. That's why we were asking about any problems she may have been having."

"She never told me about any problems. She had just finished a big ad deal and she was ecstatic about it."

"Anyone giving her problems recently?"

"No, nothing. She was happy."

"Steve, we're sorry for you're loss. If you think of anything else please feel free to call us," Olivia said as she gave him her card.

Elliot and Olivia left Renee's house and headed back to the station.

"How much of a case do we have without her?" Olivia asked Casey.

"It's going to be tough, but if we have a DNA sample from the perp and her tox screen shows elevated drug levels it'll be easier. We'll also need witness statements from the club and just hope she wasn't all over every guy in the place," Casey said.

"This isn't going to be easy," Olivia said.

Elliot and Olivia were sitting in a diner grabbing some lunch since they didn't have any time for breakfast.

"She didn't show any signs of being suicidal last night," Elliot said because he knew Olivia was feeling guilty.

"She killed herself because she was raped, I should have been able to help her."

"Liv, you convinced her to let the rape kit be done and because of that we still have a chance of catching the guy who attacked her. We can still get justice for her."

"She was successful and happy and he ruined that."

"You're right, he ruined that, not you."

"I know, I just wish she would have called."

"We can't help everyone all the time."

"I know."

They finished lunch and headed back to the station. Cragen was walking through the office when they walked in.

"Benson, Stabler, I sent Munch and Fin over to the bar to start trying to get witnesses."

"Cap, we were going to go over later this afternoon," Olivia said.

"I want Munch and Fin to handle the club, I don't want your views to be jaded."

"By what?"

"Olivia, I know you, you get attached to the victims and I don't want there to be any loop holes if it comes to a trial."

"With all do respect Captain, I'm interested in getting justice for Renee."

"I'm not worried about you Olivia, I'm worried about the defense attorney. If he digs enough he can find cases where you got attached and can accuse you of being biased toward the witnesses. Munch and Fin didn't interview her, they have an objective point of view."

"You're right, it'll be hard enough as it is."

"It's not you I'm worried about Olivia."

"I understand Cap."

"Why don't you two take the rest of the afternoon off and come back in the morning and start fresh."

"Thank you," Elliot spoke up because he could see Olivia was about to object.

"I'll see you both in the morning," Cragen said as he walked away and into his office.

Elliot and Olivia grabbed their coats and walked out the precinct.

"Don't be mad at him," Elliot said.

"I'm not, he's right. Plus I could use the time off."

"Everything ok?" Elliot asked as they got into the car.

"Yeah, I just have a lot on my mind."

"Anything I can help with?"

"You already are."

"I guess that's good."

"Yeah, it's good."

They rode in silence to Olivia's apartment.

"Do you want some time for yourself?" Elliot asked as he parked the car.

"I was hoping you would stay."

"If that's what you want."

"We could watch a couple movies."

"Movies sound good."

Elliot and Olivia sat on her couch and watched two movies and then ordered Chinese for dinner. After dinner they popped in a third movie, A Walk To Remember.

Elliot was laying with his back against the arm rest of the couch and Olivia was laying between his legs with her back up against his chest and her head on his shoulder. His hands were wrapped around her and resting on her stomach and her hands rested atop his.

It was near the end of the movie and Elliot could hear Olivia sniffle every so often trying to hold back her tears. He tightened his grip around her and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head.

Olivia sat up a little and turned so she was face to face with Elliot.

"I love you," Olivia said.

"Liv," Elliot said with a smile.

"I have loved you for a long time, but I've been afraid."

"I love you so much Liv," Elliot said as he kissed her.


	8. The Necklace

I apologize for the delay in the updates, work consumed my life last week and then I proceeded to get sick. I will try to get the next chapter up soon! I appreciate the reviews, I really am glad you seem to like my story….

* * *

Olivia woke up in the morning in Elliot's arms again. He had his arms around her and was holding her tight. She smiled as she thought about the night before. She had finally told Elliot that she loved him. She felt such a sense of happiness when she saw his eyes light up when she said it. She had asked him to stay the night again and he immediately agreed. When the movie was over she went to the bedroom and changed and then Elliot came in and joined her in the bed. He immediately wrapped his arms around her and she felt so safe.

The alarm went off jarring Olivia out of her daydream and also waking Elliot.

"Duty calls," Olivia said as she rolled over to face Elliot.

"5 more minutes," Elliot mumbled.

"Very tempting," Olivia said as she ran her finger down Elliot's face.

Elliot leaned forward and kissed Olivia.

"We do have to get up don't we?" Elliot said.

"Unfortunately," Olivia said as she kissed Elliot again and got out of bed.

-----------------------------------------------------

Elliot and Olivia walked into the precinct and found Munch and Fin sitting at their desks.

"How'd you do at the bar?" Olivia asked.

"Talked to the bartender and several other people there and they all gave the same description of a guy that was hanging around Renee all evening," Fin said.

"Get a name?"

"James Holterman," Munch answered.

"And where is Mr. Holterman?" Elliot asked.

"Warner should be cutting into him about now," Munch said.

"He's dead?" Olivia said surprised.

"Found him in his bed when we went to question him."

"Well that just complicates things," Elliot said.

"Was it a suicide?" Olivia asked.

"We don't know, have to wait for Warner," Fin answered.

"At least we found the guy who attacked Renee," Olivia said.

"Too bad she killed herself before we had a chance to get the guy," Munch added.

No one knew what else to say. Elliot and Olivia went over to their desks and sat down, each grabbing the next file on top of the pile to finish.

Elliot kept one eye on Olivia and the other on his paperwork. He had two reasons for watching her, one because he thought she was beautiful and wanted to take in as much of her as he could and secondly, he was worried about how the case was affecting her. He knew she felt guilty about Renee committing suicide, but she was anxious to catch the guy who did it and now he was dead, along with their chances of getting justice for Renee.

Olivia finished the file she had been working on and put it on her done pile. She got up from her desk and walked down the hall toward the crib. Elliot watched her until he couldn't see her anymore. When she hadn't returned after about 5 minutes, he got a little concerned. He got up from his desk and followed the path Olivia had taken toward the crib.

He slowly pushed the door open when he got there. He saw Olivia sitting on the bed farthest from the door and in the corner. Her elbows were resting on her knees and he face was buried in her hands. He quietly walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Liv?" he called after he was about halfway across the room.

"Jesus Elliot, you scared me."

"Sorry. Are you ok?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

"I don't know why this case is eating at me so much."

"Because you feel like you failed Renee."

Olivia didn't say anything because Elliot was right.

"Liv, you aren't perfect, no one is. You're a good cop, if she had shown signs of being suicidal when you talked to her, you would have picked up on them. You can't read someone's mind."

"You're right, and I wanted to find the guy who attacked her and get justice for her, but he's dead too."

"At least he won't be attacking anyone else."

"I guess that's the positive way to look at it."

"Use this as a learning experience for next time."

"Thank you. You always know how to make me feel better."

"What else am I here for?" he joked as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"This," she said as she leaned over and kissed him.

"I like being used for that."

"I like using you for that."

"Feel better?"

"I do, thank you."

"My pleasure. Now we both have piles of files with our names on them."

"We do, don't we."

"Yeah," he said as he stood up and held his hand out for Olivia to take.

The rest of the day was quiet and Elliot and Olivia managed to get through most of the paperwork. On their way to Olivia's, they stopped and picked up some pizza for dinner.

"I can't believe you actually eat pizza with anchovies on it," Olivia said as she opened the box of pizza in the kitchen.

"They are good."

"They don't even smell good."

"How could you resist one of these baby's?" Elliot teased as he picked up one from the pizza and dangled it in front of Olivia's face.

"That's nasty."

"At least I know you won't be taking any of my slices."

"You got that right."

They both grabbed two slices and headed into the living room to watch television while they ate.

When they were done Elliot took Olivia's plate and brought them into the kitchen to be thrown away.

"What's your movie choice for this evening?" Olivia asked as Elliot walked back into the living room.

"I actually had something else in mind," Elliot said as he sat down next to her.

"Like what?" Olivia asked, a bit nervous.

"I'm gonna start with this," Elliot said as he pulled out a rectangular black velvet box.

"Elliot, what's this?"

"Open it."

Olivia opened the box and revealed a small heart shaped silver necklace pendant.

"Elliot."

"I know you're not big on jewelry, but I think it's perfect for you."

"It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it."

"I do."

"Want me to help you put it on?"

Olivia handed Elliot the box and he removed the necklace. Olivia turned so her back was to Elliot. He reached around her and then clasped it together on the back of her neck. Olivia turned back around and faced Elliot.

"It's perfect for you," Elliot said.

"I love you," Olivia said as she leaned forward and kissed Elliot.

"I love you too," Elliot replied after the broke the kiss, but left their foreheads touching.

"You are an amazing man and I never want to let you go."

"I'm not going anywhere."


	9. Murder

I appreciate all the reviews. I again apoligize for the delay. I'm working all the time and I don't have a lot of time to write, but I am still working on the story, so don't worry!!

* * *

Elliot and Olivia were sitting in the office working on more paperwork.

"Benson, Stabler, Warner called and said she had something you should see," Cragen said as he walked out of the office.

Elliot and Olivia gave each other confused looks, but grabbed their jackets and headed to the ME's office.

_**ME's Office**_

"You wanted to see us?" Olivia said as she and Elliot walked into Warner's office.

"You're rape suspect was murdered."

"Excuse me? We found a suicide note," Olivia said.

"It's virtually impossible to inject yourself on the back of your shoulder."

"He was poisoned?"

"His tox screen showed elevated levels of potassium and I found the needle mark during the autopsy."

"Ok thanks," Olivia said.

Elliot and Olivia walked out of the office and headed back to the car.

"Guess we should start with his apartment," Elliot said.

_**James Holterman's Apartment**_

"I found a phone book," Elliot called from a room that appeared to be an office.

"Found some documents from Jackson and Yeager attorneys at law," Olivia replied.

"He a lawyer?"

"Looks like a client."

"What for?"

"I don't know, it only mentions court dates."

"Guess we know where we're going now."

_**Law Office of Jackson and Yeager**_

"We found letters from your office in Mr. Holterman's apartment," Elliot explained.

"We were representing Mr. Holterman in a lawsuit filed by Steven Laytham."

"Who is Steven Laytham?"

"He was an ex-employee of Mr. Holterman's and was suing for wrongful termination."

"What was his complaint?"

"He stated that he was fired just because Holterman didn't like him."

"What was your take on it?"

"Sounds like Holterman and Laytham had words about Laytham's girlfriend."

"Girlfriend have a name?"

"Renee something, I don't remember the last name."

"Renee?"

"Yeah why?"

"You ever meet Mr. Laytham?"

"I've seen him at several court appearances, but I've never met him personally."

Elliot reached into the file he had, "is this him?" he asked as he pulled a picture from the file.

"Yeah, that's him."

Elliot turned the picture and let Olivia see that the picture was of Renee's boyfriend.

"When was your last court date?"

"We were supposed to meet yesterday, but Mr. Holterman never showed."

"Was Laytham there?"

"Yeah, he didn't say much though."

"Thank you for your help."

Elliot and Olivia walked out of the lawyers office and back to their car.

"You think the attack on Renee is related?"

"Holterman went after Renee as payback?"

"But why would he do it so everyone could ID him that doesn't make sense."

"He would have to know who Renee is if that's the why Laytham is suing."

"Then Laytham went after Holterman because he knew he attacked Renee."

"Everything happened so quickly, Laytham would have to have gone after Holterman right after he found out about Renee."

"Something's just no adding up here."

"We have to talk to Laytham again."

_**Steven Laytham's Apartment**_

"We wanted to talk to you about what happened to Renee again," Elliot said.

"Did you find out who attacked her?"

"We did."

"Who was it? Did you arrest him yet?"

"We won't be able to arrest him."

"Why not? He raped Renee!"

"He's dead."

"What?"

"He was murdered."

"How?"

"He was poisoned."

"By who?"

"We don't know that yet."

"He had a bunch of enemies."

"Like who?"

"He fired a couple people lately who were upset about being fired."

"And what was his name again?"

"You said James Holterman."

"We never said who attacked Renee."

Laytham got up and ran for the door. Elliot grabbed him just as he got to the door and slammed him up against the door.

"Steven Laytham you are under arrest for the murder of James Holterman. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you can not afford one, one will be appointed to you."

"That bastard raped Renee and she killed herself because of it."

"How did you know it was him?"

"He threatened Renee the day before."

"And why didn't you mention this?"

"I wanted to handle it myself."

"Let's go," Elliot said as he yanked Laytham back from the door and opened it so they could get out.

Elliot and Olivia brought Laytham back to the precinct and booked him. He confessed to the murder and signed the confession.

"Go home and get some rest you guys," Cragen said to Elliot and Olivia after Laytham was taken to jail.

They grabbed their coats and heeded Cragen's advice.

"Your place or mine?" Olivia asked as the doors to the elevator closed.

"Yours is closer."

"My place it is then."

They stopped and grabbed Chinese and their way to Olivia's apartment.

"What's up?" Elliot asked once they had settled down on the couch with their Chinese.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been thinking about something ever since we left the station."

Olivia let out a small laugh.

"What?"

"Sometimes I'm amazed at how well you can read me."

"We've been partners for 8 years, you'd think I'd pick up a thing or two along the way."

"I know."

"So what's on your mind?"

"I'm just thinking about Renee."

"You can't blame yourself Liv, she didn't show any signs."

"I'm not blaming myself, she's the innocent victim in all of this."

"She got mixed up with the wrong people."

"She got raped as revenge to her boyfriend because he's an ass and then she killed herself because she was too ashamed to tell anyone about what happened to her and Laytham knew Holterman would be after her."

"And he has to live with that for the rest of his life and he's going to be punished for Holterman's murder. He's not getting away scott free."

"I know, but she had no idea."

Elliot was silent and Olivia moved closer to him and placed her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know what else to say to you Liv," Elliot said as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"I don't know what else I want to hear. I'm just glad I have someone who respects me."

"You know I do."

"That's why I said it."

"I would never hurt you or let someone hurt you."

"And I love you for that."

"I love you too," Elliot said as he leaned down and brushed his lips against Olivia's.

Olivia shifted herself a bit and continued to kiss Elliot.

"The Chinese is getting cold," Elliot said in between kisses.

"I have a microwave."

They continued exploring each others mouths and Elliot began unbuttoning Olivia's shirt. Olivia stood up from the couch and held out her hand for Elliot to take. He stood up, never breaking eye contact, and took her hand. She turned and led him to her bedroom down the hall.

As they entered the room, Elliot pulled back on Olivia's arm and she turned to face him.

"Are you sure about this?" Elliot asked.

"I've never been more sure in my life about something."

Elliot leaned down and kissed Olivia again. She broke the kiss and continued to lead him to her bed.


End file.
